Castlevania: And His Will Be Done
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Two years have passed after Shanoa defeated Count Dracula and destroyed Castlevania. The young woman is now living a peaceful and solitary life when a man claiming to be a member of the Belmont clan appears before her.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLEVANIA**

**PROLOGUE**

**Early 19****th**** century**

Two years have passed after Shanoa, a female warrior from the organization of Ecclesia, have vanquished Count Dracula and destroyed Castlevania. Deprived of her emotions, memories and the only person she considers family, the young woman is now living in solitude in a forest near the village of Wygol. According to Albus, the villagers were the last descendants of the Belmont Clan, so she concluded that it was a wise choice to live beside them. Or maybe she actually yearns for company and attachment now that her mission is done. That she is willing to open up to people now that her life is slowly picking up the pieces. Nevertheless, Shanoa now found a place with them and she intends to protect this small slice of heaven at the cost of her life.

It was dusk when Shanoa was done gathering herbs and flowers. Anna, Irina's daughter, was kind enough to help her in doing the chore. She enjoys the company of the girl and she is one of the many reasons why she settled near the village instead of venturing to other lands. Upon arriving to her small yet well-furnished house, she quickly made her way to the back of the building and placed the flowers near a small altar.

"I'm home, Albus." she said. "Today was a good day."

She knelt down beside the altar to wipe the dirt off the small stone marking that bears the name of his late adopted brother. It was written in Latin.

"Pardon my intrusion, milady."

"Who's there?" she asked sharply after turning around to face the stranger. Reflex and instinct took over as she unleashed an ethereal crimson-colored rapier and the tip of the blade was inches away from the neck of a slender young man with brown hair.

"Is this how you treat a passing traveller who is in need of aid?" he tried to stay calm and collected but Shanoa could see the fear in his eyes. "Goodness, woman, if this kind of act keeps up then surely the townspeople will start spreading rumours of a foul witch that's haunting this forest." he joked.

"There is a good reason why I bare my fangs, good sir." Shanoa said. "I didn't sense your presence. You were like a ghost and this forest was once a nest of evil. I have to be careful."

"Fair enough." he smiled. "Now have sense, woman, lower your blade."

"A proper explanation would be needed and assurance of trust before I let my guard down. I believe that's how things work."

"Like I said before, I am a traveller who is in need of aid. You, the destroyer of the Lord of Darkness, is the person I seek. Wait…no…more like your power is the thing I seek, milady. Judging from the magical energy emanating from your so-called glyphs, I have to say Ecclesia has bred a fine warrior." he chuckled.

"What did you say?"

Her voice is now more threatening and firm.

"Secrets are fickle." he flashed a wide grin. "I believe you and secrets don't get along so well." he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over.

Shanoa managed to land on her feet and positioned herself to attack. "What kind of demon are you? Shed your human skin and show me." she hissed.

"Demon?" he circled around her. "I am no demon! Don't insult me like that. I am a human being and I am on your side, agent of Ecclesia. Goodness, here I am expecting you to greet me with such dulciquent since I saw you playing with that girl."

"I had enough of your ill humour." she twirled her weapon. "Why do you seek my help then? And why do you know such things?"

"Because I am your ally." he replied. "I seek your help because remnants of Dracula's minions are gathering. Human agents and demons alike."

"If this is true then how do you know this? Just who the hell are you?"

"Like I said, I am your ally. I have this information because my mission is to stop these monsters from resurrecting that blasted vampire."

"I thought Dracula only comes back in every hundred years."

"Don't play dumb with me, woman." he smirked. "Ecclesia is well-informed. Research is one of the fortes of your former order. You know very well Dracula is one tenacious bastard. Anyway, his minions are gathering under the leadership of a dark priest that goes by the name of Shaft."

"Shaft… That name sounds familiar."

"Indeed." he nodded. "He was once a human servant of Dracula. Shaft was instrumental during the resurrection of the Count back in the late 1700s. I doubt if that person still retains his humanity."

"If this is all true then…"

"This land will once again be plagued by the children of the night and the wicked hearts of men shall pave the way for the advent of the Dragon. Everything and everyone you love will burn."

With a wave of her hand, the crimson rapier disappears. Shanoa then relaxed and stood up straight.

The young man crossed his arms. "Heh. Your trust is well-earned I assure you."

"The news you bring, if true, is quite disturbing. I will definitely look into it but I don't trust you."

The young man slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Fine." he sighed. "And so I embark on an arduous task of earning your precious trust. Such joy I feel."

"Your name?" Shanoa asked the man, ignoring his obvious sarcasm.

"Ladies first." he smiled mischievously.

"Shanoa." she simply replied.

"Shanoa. Hmm…an odd yet alluring name." he chuckled. "It certainly fits you. It sounds strong yet also feminine. I must say it-

"Your name please." Shanoa interrupted with a stern voice.

"…"

"Keeping silent is not helping your position." she said, growing cautious again. "I asked you more than once for your identity. You seek my help but you don't want to tell me your name. Would you mind explaining?"

"It's quite…complicated."

"More complicated than Dracula rising again? Your humour is growing thin and so is my patience."

"Very well, milady." he scratched his head. "I thought of lying but I don't like lying, no matter the consequences."

"Just tell me your name."

"Liam Belmont, at your service." he smiled and took a bow.

"Belmont…"

"Uh-huh…" he nodded. "Like I said, it's complicated."

"And I can't afford such complications!" Shanoa unleashed the crimson rapier again and charged at him. He tried to dodge but she quickly sweep kicked him, knocking him down to the ground. Before he could get up, she planted her foot on his chest and pointed the magical blade at his face. "You expect me to believe you're a member of the Belmont family? The lost clan of hunters?"

"Would you at least let me explain, Shanoa?"

"Damn." she spun around and deflected an arrow. "Ally? Belmont? I see you brought your friends."

The two of them are now surrounded by a group of hooded men armed with swords, axes, scythes and crossbows. Accompanying them is a large minotaur wielding a monstrous cleaver and a dozen skeletons.

"They followed me!?"

"Enough with the deceptions!"

"I am not deceiving you, Shanoa! Let me go and I will prove myself by combating these fiends."

"Okay, Belmont, prove to me you are an ally. Unleash the holy whip and-

"I don't have it!"

"What?"

Before Liam could explain, the monsters and the hooded men charged at them. Shanoa clenched her teeth and prepared herself for combat.

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

And so begins my first Castlevania fan fiction… I hope it goes well.

Well just you guys should know, English is not my first language so I'm sure there's some spelling and grammar errors here. I would appreciate it if some you would point them out so I can further improve my writing and English. I would definitely appreciate if you guys give some reviews and criticisms. Anyhoo, that's it for now. I'll post Chapter one soon so stay tuned if you're interested in this story.


	2. Advent of the Morning Sun

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLEVANIA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**ADVENT OF THE MORNING SUN"**

"You don't have the holy whip?" Shanoa asked after disposing a skeleton.

"Apologies." Liam said while struggling with one of the hooded men. "I don't have the Vampire Killer in my possession. In fact, I'm not carrying any weapons at all."

"What kind of fool-

"You need not worry, my dear lady." Liam overpowered his opponent and knocked him out cold with a thundering punch. "I'm well capable and I can stand my ground against these hellish fiends. My grandfather taught me well in the art of combat at a young age."

"That may be!" Shanoa cleaved another skeleton using her crimson rapier. "But it's not enough. It takes more than technique and valor to best Dracula's minions. You, of all people, should know that. If you are indeed a member of the Belmont clan then I ask you to explain why you don't have the whip."

"I'll explain everything but first we must deal with these bastards." Liam then noticed the minotaur closing in to Shanoa's position. "Behind you!" He warned.

"You look delicious, woman." The monster brought down its cleaver but Shanoa was nimble enough to dodge the attack. "I can't wait to taste your sweet flesh."

Using her sword glyph, Shanoa disarmed the beast by cutting off the arm that's holding the cleaver. Like a graceful ballerina, she turned around and took out her sickle glyph. She then severed the monster's other arm with one swipe of her weapon. Screaming in agony, the minotaur went down on its knees. "I'm not done yet." She hissed and unleashed the Nitesco glyph. The purple beam disintegrated the monster's head in an instant.

"Magnificent." Liam said softly while picking up the sword of the hooded man he just knocked out. "So this is the power of Ecclesia's glyphs." He said in amazement.

"Die, you mongrel!" One of the hooded men managed to sneak up behind him and swung his axe hard.

"Whoa!" He ducked to avoid being decapitated. Liam then turned around and quickly retaliated by stabbing his attacker on the abdomen. He gasped in horror when he got a good look of the hooded man's face. "What the hell!?" His eyes and nose are missing. Blood mixed with pus poured out from the eye sockets where his eyeballs used to be. Disgusted, he pulled out the sword and the hooded man's lifeless body slumped to the ground. "What manner of…" He fought the urge to throw up since more enemies are coming his way. "Judging from the wounds it must have been self-inflicted. Worshippers of chaos sure have an interesting way to express themselves."

"Our master demands your blood, whore." One of the hooded minions aimed his crossbow at Shanoa and pulled the trigger. She then used her Vol Scutum shield glyph to block the arrow. "Damn you." He tossed the crossbow aside and took out a dagger from his belt. "I'll carve your heart out, wench, and feed it to the dogs." He charged at her.

"Your threats are empty." She rolled away to avoid his attack. The hooded man took another swipe at her and Shanoa dodged it again with ease. "Just like your soul after you offered it to darkness." Fire erupted from her hands after activating the Vol Ignis glyph and the man was engulfed in flames. He didn't even screamed, as if he enjoyed being burned alive. Two more intercepted her from behind but were easily cut down by her crimson rapier.

Liam locked blades with another hooded minion, and like the other one, he too lacks eyes and a nose. The young man wondered how they are able to fight. Magick perhaps? He wondered what drove these men to mutilate their faces and what mystical force allows them to fight well even though they lack the sense of sight. He tried to suppress his morbid curiosity and finally found an opening. He then gave his opponent a sharp knee to the gut. This stunned him and provided Liam the opportunity to deliver a fatal stab. He smiled while pulling out his sword and the hooded man dropped dead on the ground. Hearing foot steps from behind, he quickly turned around and swung his weapon. The creeping skeleton's skull shattered upon impact and the rest of the body collapsed afterwards. "Even though you are among the damned, you should at least fight fair." He smirked.

Shanoa sent three more hooded minions flying with her Pneuma glyph and skewered another one with her lance glyph. A skeleton wielding two axes approached her from the right and she gracefully blocked the undead fiend's attacks with her shield glyph. She leapt into the air and landed behind the skeleton. A large fist made of rocks materialized from her hands and crushed the monster to dust before it could even make its next move. "Light." She said after unleashing the Vol Luminatio glyph on another skeleton warrior. The beam of light found its target and the skeleton burst into flames before collapsing. He glanced at Liam to see how well he's faring but the young man is having trouble fending off one skeleton. Another one of the hooded minions managed to sneak up behind him and clobbered his head with a wooden club. A delightful hiss escaped from the skeleton's mouth after grabbing the young man by the hair. The monster twirled its sword as it prepares to sever his head.

"A little help here!" He called out to the female glyph wielder.

Shanoa quickly dashed to his aid and the hooded man, the one who attacked Liam from behind, blocked her path. "Out of the way." She said and froze him with her ice glyph. "Your claim to starting to waver, Liam Belmont." She muttered to herself and completely shattered the skeleton with a well-placed attack on the mid-section using her hammer glyph.

"Damn." He rubbed the back of his head. Shanoa quickly helped him back on his feet. "Thank you."

"You really have much to explain." She glared at him.

"You need not worry." He massaged his left shoulder. "I'll explain everything to you."

"Here they come." Shanoa turned her head as the remaining hooded men and skeleton warriors gathered together in one group.

"It looks like they're going for one final charge." Liam said. "Shall we take them on, Shanoa?"

"Back away." She said.

"Pardon?" The young man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to perform a glyph union. Move away or you'll get caught in the attack. If you value your life, good sir, then I suggest you do what I say." There was a hint of cold authority in her voice.

"Very well." He tossed his blade away. "I trust the words of a capable hunter." He then ran and hid behind a huge rock.

The tattoos on Shanoa's arms started glowing brightly. "Come." She combined her two sword glyphs to create an even bigger sword. "For I bring the hope of dawn to scatter the misery of darkness." She swung the huge blade and decimated the attacking minions with one vicious blow. "It's done." She said and the sword disappeared.

Liam came out of his hiding place and clapped his hands. "Magnificent. Truly magnificent. Such power these glyphs hold. I knew coming to you was a good idea."

Shanoa's crimson and ethereal rapier appeared again and she swiftly pointed the blade at Liam's face. Horror and shock filled the young man's eyes. "I'll ignore the fact that you brought monsters to my home but claiming to be a member of the lost clan of hunters is something I can't take lightly. Explain yourself, Sir Liam, and earn my trust. Are you really a Belmont? If so then why is the legendary Vampire Killer not in your possession?"

"I don't have the whip." He replied. "I don't know where it is. Heck, I don't even know who the last wielder was. I just know that I am a member of the legendary Belmont clan. The clan of destiny. The clan of vampire hunters. That's what my grandfather told me when he pulled my unconscious body away from the lifeless hands of my mother. My family was killed by vampires when I was young and my grandfather, my only living relative, took me in. He told the legacy of my family and trained me in the arts of vampire hunting."

"Are you even sure what you're talking about?" She said. "Are you sure he was not lying to you?"

"Of course!" For a moment his voice was filled with anger and frustration. "There is no reason why grandfather would lie to me. I am a Belmont! That's what he told me!" He raised his voice. "The blood of hunters flows within my veins. An epic struggle that span nearly a thousand years! I am a Belmont! How dare you mock my grandfather's words, woman!"

"Calm yourself, Liam, or else…"

"I…uh…I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "Please do forgive me."

"I'll trust you for now but not fully." She lowered her blade. "You don't have the whip and I'm still not sure if you really are what you claim to be."

"But I told you my grandfather-

"Are you a child?" She asked. "Words alone cannot prove your claim, Liam. I bear you no offense but I don't know your grandfather. I'm not even sure if he really does exist. For now, I see you as someone who knows what's currently going on. You mentioned about Dracula's minions gathering and they did appear. I believe they followed you here?"

"Yes." He nodded. "A few of the fiends have gathered inside the cathedral near the village. I came to investigate but I was spotted and they followed me here."

"The cathedral again?" Shanoa's eyes narrowed.

"Soon they will overrun the countryside if we don't do something about it."

"Just like last time."

"Anyway, if we're to begin on this quest then we should start with what we know."

"Shaft." Shanoa said. "The dark priest who once resurrected Dracula. Do you have any clues?"

"Uh…well…you see…" Liam scratched his head. "Well that's why I came to you, Shanoa. I thought you would know since you have more experience fighting these monsters than me."

"You're quite incompetent, are you?" She said sharply. "By the way, how much do you know about Ecclesia? You seem to know a lot. You even know that I was the one who vanquished Dracula two years ago."

"Only what my grandfather told me. He used to work with the Church and was involved with the other organizations who were researching various countermeasures against Dracula. I believe he met with your master once."

"Barlowe…" Shanoa was once again filled with painful memories of her so-called master. He took her in at a young age along with Albus and trained her as a warrior. To her horror, he was really planning to use Dominus to resurrect Dracula and use her body as the vessel. Not to mention he robbed Shanoa of her memories and emotions. All those years of training and studying, she was only merely a tool for him to use. She didn't hate him though, for Barlowe was also a victim of Count Dracula's madness.

"I did check the headquarters of your Order but nobody was there." Liam said. "The building was empty. In fact it was more like a tomb than a derelict, save for a few texts and abandoned equipment. When I saw you and that girl picking up herbs, I immediately knew you were Ecclesia's famed glyph wielder. There was a certain aura and not to mention you have those tattoos on your body. So that's why I followed you here but those monsters caught up with me."

"Tell me, Liam…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't your grandfather mentioned you to the Church? If you are indeed a Belmont then…"

"Because we don't have the whip." He replied.

"Does you grandfather know what happened to the whip?"

"Well he said after the end of the last century, a lot of things happened and that's why the clan disappeared…along with the whip. I really don't understand myself but it seems complicated. Grandfather also told me that we can't completely trust the Church. Their hearts are weak and will succumb to wickedness once Dracula rises. The Count relies on the corruption of human souls so that's why I can't simply reveal my identity to them. Anyway, a Belmont without the Vampire Killer is pretty much useless so it won't make any much difference if he did tell them."

"I see…"

"Well what do we do now?" He looked at the sky and noticed the sun had already set. "Shall we retire for the night? I hope you don't mind me staying-

"No." Shanoa turned around and walked towards the path leading to the village. "This is not the time for rest. If evil has once again befallen this land then I must speak with Father Nikolai immediately. I fear Wygol won't be spared from this darkness."

"Wygol? You mean the village nearby?" Liam then crossed his arms and frowned. "I went there yesterday but didn't stay too long. The townsfolk weren't very keen on outsiders so I made the wise choice of leaving immediately after I was done with my business. They didn't say anything actually but I could see in their expression that I wasn't very much welcome."

"I don't blame them for everyone had gone through so much. They're good people even if a few of them have certain quirks and eccentricities. Come. We must not waste any--Liam!"

"Damn." He grunted after being stabbed from behind. Turns out one of the hooded men had survived Shanoa's glyph union and pretended to stay dead, hoping to strike at them when their backs are turned. "Bastard!" Liam pulled himself away from the minion and dropped to the ground. Blood gushed out from his wound.

"I won't let you!" The minion said in a raspy and trembling voice. "I won't let you interfere with the Master's resurrection." He crawled towards Liam, intending to finish him off. "He will save this insane world and bring us salvation! Salvation from that despicable and horrible God you worship!"

"Back to the abyss with you." Shanoa said and finished him off with her sword glyph. She then turned her attention to the young man. "Can you stand, Liam?"

"S-Shanoa…"

"Can you stand?" She asked again.

"I…uh…well…"

"Can you stand?"

"No." He shook his head. "Oh it hurts. It hurts so much." He moaned painfully. "So this is what it feels like. Getting stabbed I mean. I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not really used to combat, even though my grandfather taught me everything I need to know."

"Stop acting like a child." Shanoa said with her usual stoic expression. "I'll take you to the village, there is a healer there." She grabbed his arms and carried him by the shoulder.

"You're a cold woman, Shanoa." He joked and the young woman just ignored him.

**

* * *

ELSEWHERE…**

The man sighed deeply after finishing his book. He stood up from his chair and placed it back to the shelf near his bed. Gunther Aubrey's passion will always be literature. He cherish books more than anything else, even way back when he was still a living human being. But of course, now that he is among the children of the night, he must learn to make sacrifices. Right now, his number one priority is to revive his old benefactor: Count Dracula. He was travelling in the east when Death informed him of his master's demise. It wasn't much news to him since Dracula had been vanquished numerous times before but what surprised him is that the one who slew him was not of Belmont blood. Also, the power this hunter used was that of darkness. It was sort of an insult when you are a vampire serving under Dracula. For humans to play with your toys and use it against you was something he cannot forgive easily. It took him a year to gather all the necessary things he need in reviving the count and another year to gather the scattered minions of his master. He somehow considered himself lucky for there was no Belmont clan to stop him and most of the world was busy with their own problems. Not to mention the ongoing turmoil could be an asset in reviving his master since he feeds off the wickedness of mankind. The Church nowadays are nothing but hypocrites who wallow in corruption and abuse. This moment is perfect and he best seize it now before it's too late. He took another book from the shelf and sat back on his chair. His mind went at ease the moment he opened the tome and was once again immersed in a different world. If there is one thing humanity did good, then it has to be literature.

A knock on the door interrupted his reading session. "Come in." He said and closed the book.

A hooded man entered the room and bowed his head. "Forgive me for interrupting, Master Aubrey, but I have some bad news."

"Do tell." He waved his hand and smiled.

"It seems some of our comrades have made contact with Ecclesia's glyph wielder. They didn't survive the encounter and the man we're after has now joined forces with the woman."

"Hmmm…that is a bit concerning. Tell Shaft to hurry up with the ritual and make sure our pets don't wander off into the country side. I know they're eager for flesh and blood but we need to lay low. Our enemy may not be a Belmont but its best not to underestimate her. If she did vanquish our lord then she is considered dangerous."

"Understood." The minion acknowledged. "Oh can I ask something, Master? It's about Shaft."

"I know what you mean." He chuckled. "I may be a servant of our lord but dabbling in the dark arts is not my strong point but do take note that I performed the ritual perfectly and correctly. Well he just had been resurrected so I guess the dark priest is a little bit confused right now. Tell your comrades not to worry."

"I understand, Master." He said. "Oh and your dinner is already prepared."

"Oh such delight." He rubbed his hands. "You do know I only feed on women?"

"Of course, Master. There was a caravan passing near here and we killed the men and captured the women. Though one of the wenches wouldn't settle down so we had no choice but to…silence her. Do not worry, Master, we won't feed you her carcass. We'll only give you the live ones. Freshness counts after all so rest assure."

"Oh dear me." He chuckled and patted the minion's back. "Do my refined and well-cultured nature give you the wrong idea?"

"Master, I don't understand."

"I am not a picky eater! Only a moment have passed so I'm sure her freshness is still there even though she has expired. If only she is in one piece. A dismembered corpse is a hassle for us vampires. Do take note of that, good sir."

"Oh…uh…we only broke her neck."

"Then there is no problem! Don't be like that. Unlike Death or that loose whore, Carmilla, I'm quite a laid-back person. I may be immortal I still move on with the times. I've been to the new world and even though such change is currently in turmoil but its progress is imminent and cannot be stopped. Humanity may be like cattle to us but I believe in their progress and that's why I believe we must adapt to that kind of thinking. I do hope I can convince our master after he awakens."

"I'm sure he will listen to you, Master."

"Indeed! Now let us feast, comrade!"

**

* * *

WYGOL VILLAGE**

**TAVERN**

Shanoa entered the establishment and found Abrams greedily drinking his ninth mug. She quickly approached the man and tapped his shoulder. "I need your help." She said.

"Well, well, well, well, well!" He stood up and happily raised his drink. "If it isn't…uh…what's your name again? I think it's Sheila! Well a drink to Sheila then! This gorgeous she-devil saved my life once and in return I provided her with some of my healing concoctions. I know she saved most of the folks here but if it weren't for me then Wygol-

"I need your help. I'm not gonna ask again."

"Of course! Of course! You need my help!"

"You're…drunk."

"Oh no I'm not drunk, my dear Sheila." He playfully pressed his finger on her lips. "This fine elixir is medicine. Medicine for those who woe. Medicine for misunderstood people like me."

"This is the first time I see you acting like this. I admit I prefer it when you quiver your indirect insults and sarcasm instead. But I do not have time for your nonsense. An acquaintance of mine has been hurt badly and I need you to heal him. He's at Father Nikolai's church."

"Hey! I'm not working for charity here and-

"I'll pay you, of course."

"Well in that case then I would gladly help you, dear Sheila, but first I must fully enjoy my elixir."

"Time is of value, Abrams."

"Well there is no other healer here so you pretty much don't have a choice, woman. Lemme enjoy my drink first, thank you very much."

Suddenly, someone grabbed the reformed thief by the neck and pinned him on the wall. It was Eugen, the town's blacksmith and carpenter. "She said she would pay you." The man said coldly. "I prefer not to meddle with other people's business but I owe her and so do you."

"Hey! You're choking me!"

"Like I said, I prefer when's he's spouting his usual babble." Shanoa said. "Remind me not to see him when he's drunk…for his sake."

"Of course." The blacksmith said softly. "Now do what she tells you, boy."

"Okay! Okay! Now put me down!"

**

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER…**

**FATHER NIKOLAI'S CHURCH**

"Your friend is safe now." Nikolai offered Shanoa a cup of tea. "Though drunk, Abrams did a good job."

"Thank you." She said after receiving the drink and took a small sip. "It's delicious."

"You should come more often, my dear. Monica and little Anna enjoys your company." He said with a warm smile. "But I do hope you'd change your mind and live here with us. We will happily welcome you with open arms, my child, for you are an angel of God who saved us from the fiery pits of hell. I could have Eugen build you a nice house and I'm sure some of the women here will help you with the furnishing."

"I…uh…" She hesitated to answer.

"I'm sorry." The old man apologized. "I see you prefer to live in solitude instead. It's quite obvious your heart aches and it must be connected to that man. But know this, my dear Shanoa, you will always have a home here and a family waiting for you."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Wherever he is, I'm sure that man is happy. Cherish life, my dear, I'm sure that's what he wants."

"Sir." She stood up suddenly. "I'm sorry for changing the topic but I have some grave news."

"I know." He nodded. "Evil is once again on the move."

"How?"

"God has told me in my dreams. The shadows are stirring and I fear this village-

"No." She interrupted. "I won't let that happen."

"Shanoa…"

"Tell the others to be wary. I'll do everything in my power to stop this darkness. Albus brought this peaceful dawn at the expense of his life and I will make sure it stays." She made his way to the exit and looked at the old man again before pushing the doors open. "Please look after Liam."

"Where are you going?"

"To the abandoned cathedral." She replied. "Liam said some of these monsters have gathered inside that place. It's my only lead."

"It is already night, perhaps it'd be best if you stay-

"No." She said firmly. "Once again I will embark on a mission but this time I will no longer be bounded by deception. This mission is for his sake and the peace he brought. I won't let them destroy it." And with that she left the church and out of the village.

"Go with God, my child." Father Nikolai closed his eyes and offered a small prayer for the young woman.

**

* * *

RUVAS FOREST**

**SHANOA'S HOME**

Before starting on her mission, Shanoa made her way back home to gather equipment and prepare herself for the coming battle. She was glad she had that short conversation with Father Nikolai since he's the only one who knows the truth about Albus. Unlike the other villagers, he's the one who wasn't kidnapped by him thus he harbors no ill will. Or probably his kind and gentle nature that made her tell everything to him after the incident. Shanoa then found herself in front of Albus' grave. She knelt down and touched the stone marking that bears his name. "Albus." She whispered his name. Darkness will once again cover this land and once again she will be thrust into combat. But this time, thanks to Albus and his sacrifice, she now has the resolve to fight whatever is coming. She stood up and began her journey.

**

* * *

STORY NOTES**

Well that's chapter one. I hope I didn't mess up my grammar and spelling. To those who have been following my Gundam fics, I decided to skip out on HFTM until I think of some ideas on how to finish the story arc. It's pretty frustrating and everything so if you got something to share then feel free to PM me. As for now, I'll start with Apollo of the Sky next. Once again, reviews and criticisms would be appreciated. Laters.


End file.
